soulsplit_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
Slang Dictionary
''Mid-Battle Phrases/Terms'' #Rag(ging) - attacking someone with the intention of irritating the other player (aka Perm) #NH - No honour (using overhead protection prayers) #Brid; Hybrid; Tribrid - fighting using multiple gear switches #Random - a name someone is called to insult them or call them a nobody #Sir - refer to Game Modes #Lord - refer to Game Modes #Leg; Legend - refer to Game Modes #Ext; Extreme - refer to Game Modes #PvP - Player versus player #PvM - Player versus monster #PvE - Player versus everything 'OR '''Player versus economy #PK(ing) - player killing #Prod - prodigy (someone who wins/tries to win by using one thing the entire time) #Pure - an account designed to have an advantage over players at a similar level (usually limiting attack or defence) #Tank - someone who can survive a large amount of hits before even coming close to dying #GG; GF - Good game/fight #Gl - Good luck (usually initiating a fight) #Safe(ing) - Eating when at a high HP, usually preventing the other player the chance of killing the opponent ''Locations #Ardy - Ardougne #Lumby - Lumbridge #Varry; V Square - Varrock (Square) #Edge - Edgeville #GWD - God Wars Dungeon #Cammy - Camelot #Fally - Falador #(S/N) Nezzy - (South/North) Neitiznot #PC; Pest - Pest Control Minigame #CW; CLW - Clan wars (not to be confused with Castle Wars) #CW; Castle - Castle wars (not to be confused with Clan Wars) #Wildy - Wilderness ''Spells/Attacks'' #Veng - Vengeance Spell (Lunar Spellbook) #Spec - Special Attack #Low/High Alch - Alchemy (Low or High) #Tele - Teleport ''Armour'' #© Stat - a piece of the (Corrupt) Statius' Armour Set #© Morr - a piece of the (Corrupt)Morrigan's Armour Set #©Zuri - a piece of the (Corrupt)Zuriel's Armour Set #T; Torv - a piece of the Torva Armour Set #Pern - a piece of the Pernix Armour Set #Virt - a piece of the Virtus Armour Set #Zerker Helm - Berzerker Helm #D boots - Dragon boots #Acp - Armadyl chestplate #Aps - Armadyl plateskirt #Arma (___) - Armadyl (___) #Bcp - Bandos chestplate #Tassets, tasseys - Bandos tassets ''Rings'' #Fero (1-5) - Ferocious Ring (1-5) #Zerker Ring (i/reg) - Berserker Ring (imbued/non-imbued) #RoW - Ring of Wealth ''Shields'' #Ely - Elysian Spirit Shield #Div, Divi, Divine - Divine Spirit Shield #Arc, Arcane - Arcane Spirit Shield #Spec, Spectral, SSS - Spectral Spirit Shield #SS - Spirit shield #DFS, DF, Dragonfire - Dragonfire Shield #D Def - Dragon defender #Kite - Kiteshield (Example: Rune kite = Rune kiteshield) ''Capes'' #Fc - Fire cape #God cape - A Saradomin, Guthix, or Zamorak cloak #Ava, acc - Ava's accumulator ''Weapons'' #Whip; Whipped - Abyssal Whip (verb form used to describe someone using the Abyssal whip special attack) #Rap; Rapier - Chaotic rapier #CCB; CXB; C Xbow - Chaotic crossbow #C Maul - Chaotic maul #C Staff - Chaotic staff #DD(S) - Dragon Dagger (Spec) #Korasi - Korasi's sword #AGS; Arma GS - Armadyl godsword #BGS - Bandos godsword #SGS - Saradomin godsword #ZGS - Zamorak godsword #Claws; D Claws - Dragon claws #SS - Shadow sword, not to be confused with Saradomin Sword #SS - Saradomin sword, not to be confused with Shadow Sword #SoL - Staff of light #©VLS - (Corrupt) Vesta's longsword #LS - Longsword #Anchor - Barrelchest anchor #©SWH - (Corrupt) Statius' warhammer #G maul - Granite maul #Owens - Sir owens longsword